dont_starve_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Washy/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes by Washy: Interaction With Resources Trees *Evergreen: A leafy palm tree. *Lumpy Evergreen: Me favorite color. *Birchnut: I used to eat its seeds on the island. *Burning Tree: Hey, I was gonna burn it! *Burnt Tree: Feels like charcoal. *Cut Tree: Aye. A tree's end. Rocks *Boulder: I know I can fit in my pocket. *Flint Boulder: It be filled to the brim with gold. *Plugged Sinkhole: Please be a giant cove underneath... *Stalagmite: Tis is sharp, like me hook. *Glacier: Like on the island. Plants *Grass: I should cut them with me hook. *Picked Grass: Wonder what I can do with landweed. *Berry Bush: I'll eat them, even if they are poisonous. *Bush: Tis be broken hopes and dreams for berry pickers. *Sapling: Small trees, ripe for the picking. *Dead Sapling: It better grow back. Others *Pond: I remember hearing a story of a giant reptile in this pond. *Flower: I wish it be prettier. Spawners *Rabbit Hole: The rabbit kingdom will attack soon. *Collapsed Rabbit Hole: The end of the rabbit kingdom. *Burrow: Aye! There be gold inside! *Hollowed Stump: It's a shame Whiskers lives in a stump. *Pig House: They should be living on a farm. *Abandoned House: Best be careful of cannibals. *Rabbit Hutch: It not be edible. *Hound Mound: Bones and bones, leading to your doom. *Spider Den: I'll make a silk-smooth coat soon enough. *Bee Hive: I can't wait to have sweet honey. *Spilagmite: It be too small for spiders. *Slurtle Mound: It's escargot central here. *Splumonkey Pod: Tis be the tribesmen's home. *Pirat Ship: I'm gonna sink ye again if I have to! Monsters Passive *Rabbit: Rabbit stew, perhaps? *Redbird: What beautiful, costly avians. *Snowbird: I'll slice you up and feast on your remains. *Crow: I should kill ye now, save the world the trouble. *Butterfly: Where do they go every winter? *Glommer: What's that terrifying creature? *Gobbler: Like the birds we keep on our ship. *Mandrake: Mandrake stew tastes terrible. *Raised Dirt: Ye better not go near me treasure! *Moleworm: Is it a mole or an eel? *Chester: Who could've created such a great treasure chest? Neutral *Pig: Oink. *Bunnymen: Perhaps a giant rabbit stew? *Beefalo: Lots of fur I could pillage. *Volt Goat: I'd like to dine on antelope... *Catcoon: Whiskers! I found you! *Slurtle: A true definition of land shark. *Bee: To BEE a pirate... *Koalefant: I-I don't even know. *Pengull: I remember seein' you on the island. *Rock Lobster: Ye be a terrible delicacy. *Splumonkey: Tis be the tribesmen of these caves. *Krampus: Aye! Don't be stealing me treasure! *Pirat: Ye again?! I thought I sunk your ship in '76! *Pirat Captain: We meet again, scurvy sea dog. *Pork: Peaceful creatures. I hate peace. *Termant: This world ceases to scare me. *Termant Queen: I will end your monarchy soon enough. *Larva: How cute. *Grizzly Bear (made neutral): I calmed the beast. Hostile *Spider: Aye, stupid hairy crabs... *Spider Warrior: The captain's right-hand men. *Hound: Go away, dogs! *Red Hound: Why do they come in red? *Blue Hound: Blue, like me heart. *Frog: Kermit's me favorite frog. *Mosquito: On the high seas, they were smaller. *Ghost: Just like that ghost ship I found. *Tentacle: I've seen bigger. *MacTusk: Just so we be clear, ye be a walrus, yes? *Wee MacTusk: The younger sibling. *Clockwork Bishop: Go away, robot priest! *Clockwork Knight: Neigh. *Clockwork Rook: That be one big castle. *Tallbird: Where did this come from? *Merm: Aye! Just from me favorite book! *Lureplant: What the heck is this? *Eyeplant: How are they living? *Cave Spider: It's like a turtle, but a spider. *Spitter: Why not leap? *Dangling Depth Dweller: Surprise attack! *Tentapillar: That be the biggest I've seen. *Baby Tentacle: Is that it? *Varg: That be one big dog. *Poison Birchnut Tree: A living tree? That be weird. *Grizzly Bear (aggressive): I don't have me bear mace. Bosses *Bearger: I'm sorry for tossin' ye off me ship! *M/Goose: The Mega Gull, perhaps? *Mosling: They look nothin' like the mother. *Deerclops: Ye be a cold-hearted scallywag. *Dragonfly: It be a flyin' sea monster! *Tree Guardian: I be sorry for breakin' those trees. *Poisonous Birch Tree: I be using ye wood for me ship! *Spider Queen: Is it the captain of the spiders? *Ancient Guardian: Aye! We meet again! *Shock-Drydra: A two-headed sea monster! *Giant Anteater: One big anteater. Basic Quotes *When engaged in battle: Ye be facing a watery grave! *When hungry: A pirate like me, hungry. *When eating a health-reducing food: I think I have scurvy. *When in darkness: I need me lantern. *When Charlie is attacking: Fight me like a man! *When Charlie hits him: Me back! UNDER CONSTRUCTION